Great Bollism Shrine
Description The Great Bollism Shrine is a temple dedicated to all Gods of Bollism and is the center of Bollslim religion, located in the mountainous area between Center and Little River. The area around the temple is sacred and well guarded by Bollievers. The temple with its surrounding territory is considered to be a small realm and even a country (see As a political entity section) Background The Shrine (as it is often referred to) was built by opposers of The Dick, allegedly somewhere around 2000 BC (BC -> Before Casby). At the time, this monster was bringing terror to most of the known world. It was built in order for the rebellious people to gather there and pray for a savior to appear. Rebels were successful in this act, as Boll Casby has spawned, leading to the epic showdown between good and evil. Boll won the long-lasting battle (some sources state it lasted several centuries) against The Dick using the attack known as "Boll's hand", which was later passed on to Ulrich The Sharp. The Almighty then fell into deep sleep, as world was safe and didn't need his interference anymore, leading to the shrine becoming abandoned. However, after the first coming of Boll in late 2013, Bollslims have renovated the shrine, once again dedicating it to The Almighty. Renovation of the temple The renovation didn't take long as Bollism has gained many supporters worldwide, meaning there was no problems with money or workforce. While the outside of temple was barely changed, the inside of it was renovated and modernised a lot. The main hall of it now feauters portraites and frescas of Boll and his brothers, as well as pictures and drawings of all the undergods and protectors. Bollslims dedicated a special room called Voc's chamber to Voc Vinca, son of Boll and God of Sun. The room features portrayals of all known subnatural abilities, torture methods and victim lists of Voc. Boll's face was carved into rocks in front of the main entrance. Perhaps the biggest attraction of the shrine is a face statue of the Eldergod (made in 1:5 ratio) right above the main altar, positioned in the center of temple - in the room dedicated to praying and performing rituals, called Abyss of Forgiveness. His holy light is shown in the form of gigantic candles, located bellow the face statue. Another important renovation was the renewed room located on the right just uppon entering. It's now known as the Dorm of the Undergods ''- a special hall dedicated to praising and portrayal of all of Bollism's Undergods. Three of those Undergods have received their own hall - ''The Three Saints' offices, ''as the name suggests, a room dedicated to Boris, Lars and Gumli. None of the mortal Bollslims may enter this chamber. The ''Shrine's heart can be accesed just after entering the building itself. It's a small room, containing every piece of accesory needed to perform rituals inside the temple. It's also the only place where Jonit Vinca is given any special recognition, in form of a larger fresca. The last of temple's dorms in the first floor is located west to Shrine's heart, the Sacrifice room'.'' This is one of the smallest rooms in the temple, only serving as a place to perform non-lethal sacrifices (or at least that's what the offical report -written by the 'Holy Library of the Great Bollism Shrine'-'' to the authorities says). On the second floor of the shrine the most notable place is a series of medium sized rooms, dubbed the '''''Halls of knowledge, dedicated to storing anything Bollslims gathered up during their explorations of the world and examining and studying enemies' weakneses in order to successfully plan and execute offensives. One of the largest of these series of rooms is the before mentioned Holy Library of the Great Bollism Shrine, Bollslims' printary and publisher of sacred books as well as storage of classified data. As a political entity Great Bollism Shrine also acts as a region that is identified as a distinct entity in political geography (or simpler - a country), known under the name Great Bollism State, '''sometimes also Kingdom of Bollslims'. It is one of the smallest ones in the known world. Its official representative in international meetings is the active religion's 'Poopnick', executive diplomat in Bollslim culture and highest positioned religion's individual. History Prior to '''the first coming of Boll' the area surrounding Great Bollism Shrine was administrated by Center (southern parts) and Little River (northern parts and the abandoned sanctuary). After Bollism was started and the shrine was renovated, authorities allowed a plebiscite to take place. The inhabitants of the territory (mainly newly formed Bollslims) agreed to form a new country and afterwards Center and Little River immediately recognised Great Bollism State as a sovereign state. Ludwig the IV. was one of the first politicians outside these two realms who acknowledged it. Other states have done so later on but it still hasn't been conceded by Lashko. Foreign affairs The Kingdom's affiliations mainly coincide with alliances of Bollslims. It is politically closely bonded with Lanordoste and Center in their border defence operations against Refugees and maintains a healthy diplomatic relations with Little River, Slavonia and Shtor. The state often puts political pressure on Lashko due to feuds and conflict of interests between Bollslims and Lashko's leading party F.T.P. , can be seen hanging in Voc's chamber]] Events of Holy Bollble -lead F.T.P. units butchering Fuzzy-fur-things in the Great Bollism Shrine, as depicted in Bollshit]] Somewhere between Boll's first modern appearance and the Great Battle, the shrine was fought for by F.T.P.'s undercover units, lead by Madidz, and Fuzzy-fur-things. Madidz' units, following George's orders, have marched there and took out all of Bollslim protectors. Fuzzy-things, as allies of Bollslims, were sent there by Gumli but arrived late and were heavily outnumbered. With surprising twist of events, F.T. Police was defeated by Lombaxes, but most of their soldiers were dead. The survived fuzzies handed over the conquered temple back to Bollslims. The siege of the Shrine is portrayed in the Holy Bollble II. The interior of the shrine later appears in a representation of The Root visiting Nutse in the Halls of knowledge. There, Ignatius is passed a roll of paper Root had found on one of the Acolytes. He states the bounty written on it declares Boll as a primary target of The Dick's successors.